Reverse of Reverse
by SilverNight104
Summary: Perseus and Alythia are Roman by birth, but taken to Camp Half-Blood by an unknown source. Thereafter, the Greco-Roman leader exchange is exacted, with Perseus going to Camp Jupiter and Alythia remaining at Camp Half-Blood. Essentially my version of the Heroes of Olympus.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my newest story, Reverse of Reverse. This is one of my newest ideas, and I hope to acknowledge that it is more of a success. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series in any way, shape or form, except for the books and movies.**_

* * *

><p>A woman of 25 walked up Berkeley Hills, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, obediently following her. She came to a stop at the peak of the hill, gazing at them sternly.<p>

"Behave like true Romans, and especially not your age, understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Vesta," they chorused as they met her eyes.

She smiled, before nodding and locking her eyes with the sentries at the gate as they walked down the hill.

"These children are to be enrolled in the legion immediately, their circumstances ordain it," she said.

"Of course, how old are they and who are their parents?" a sentry replied.

The boy allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "We are both six years old."

The sentry looked at him in shock. "What?" she said weakly.

The girl cut in now. "He said that we are six. Do not let physical appearances fool you; they can be changed."

The other sentry, John, glared at Vesta. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull on us?" he demanded. "Six year old children cannot be enrolled in the legion, and you have no right to waltz up to us, demanding they are enrolled!'

Vesta's eyes flashed a fiery orange, but the two children beat her to him, pointing a gladius and arrow to his jugular immediately.

"If you think you can talk to Aunt Vesta that way-," the boy began.

"-You have another thing coming," the girl finished, her grip on the bow never wavering as she glared at him.

Emily gulped, before placing herself in front of John. "Let's not all jump to conclusions, besides, you never introduced yourselves."

The girl looked amused at her attempt to change the subject. "Why not? You have done that already. My name is Alythia Saphir, daughter of Venus and champion of Fortuna."

The boy went next. "Too true. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune."

The young woman smiled gently at the children, before a poker materialized in her hand. "My name is Vesta, goddess of Hearth and Home."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the prologue! Now, I just want to try something new. To get the next chapter, all you have to do is post a review. If we reach say, 15, then the next chapter will be posted. Just a trial, we'll see how it goes. Also, it has to be constructive criticism. It'd be even better if it was positive too.<strong>

**Oh, and under no circumstances are any of you to review as a guest. I actually want to be able to reply/acknowledge you. Guest reviews WILL reset the counter. So if there are 14 with names, then a guest one comes, you'll have to start again from 0. **

**One more thing, it has to be 15 different people, not, one person only.**


	2. Senate Matters

The Senate buzzed with uncertainty as a legionnaire of the First Cohort put a quest forward.

"The Sibylline books?" one of the praetors asked as a sudden breeze whipped her braid out of her purple cape. Her blue eyes glimmered with curiosity as she surveyed the legionnaire. "Did Apollo put you up to this?"

The straw-haired boy shifted nervously. "No, Praetor Alythia."

"Was it one of the other gods then?" the other praetor asked, his sea-green eyes unusually stern as the legionnaire responded.

"Again, no," the blonde boy answered as he started to minutely twist his hands behind his back. Unfortunately, both praetors caught his action.

Alythia sighed. "Unfortunately, Octavian, we cannot approve of your quest for several reasons. One, any quests to be taken now _have _to be ordered by the gods. Two, our resources are far too low at the moment. You would be going without weapons."

"Three, our infantry has not completed their training. It would be unwise to send them out onto the field," Percy finished. "I'm sorry, legionnaire Octavian."

Octavian scowled as he heard the final verdict, but out on a smile as he saw Alythia looking at him contemplatively.

"Are there any other matters to address?" Percy called out.

"No one?" Alythia called, as the Senate remained silent. "Meeting adjourned."

As the Romans streamed out towards the barrack, Perseus turned to Alythia, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

"That vision you had.." he began in a hushed tone.

"It showed this meeting, but not much else."

With worried looks on their faces, they both turned to the departing centurions.

"Centurions Grace and Ramirez-Arellano, meet us in the via Praetoria," Percy ordered as the two centurions nodded curtly. As the Praetors left in a sea mist, the other centurions paled significantly. The moment Alythia or Percy ordered you using your last name, something was wrong. The two were normally on good terms with everyone.

* * *

><p>Jason and Reyna entered the room quietly, blinking as the two praetors barely giving them a cursory glance as they read through several of the scrolls that littered the table. A gust of wind, though, caught Alythia's attention as it blew the papers onto the floor. The two centurions made a move to help, but the glance Alythia sent them clearly said she had it under control.<p>

As Percy walked outside with the remaining scrolls, the two centurions looked at each other with trepidation. Normally, the two praetors would say hello, even if they were busy. The two praetors walked back inside calmly, ignoring the looks the son of Jupiter and daughter of Bellona sent them.

Percy opened a drawer, pulling out two scrolls and sliding them over to the centurions.

As Jason and Reyna read them, a feeling of horror struck their hearts.

_To whomever it might concern,_

_We, Praetors Perseus Jackson and Alythia Saphir, Son of Neptune and Daughter of Venus, ask that Jason Grace and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, son of Jupiter and daughter of Bellona, become praetors in our stead in the case that we are found missing. They have been deemed worthy, and in the case that you cannot find us, we are most likely dead. Upon the morning of the Senate meeting of our disappearance, they are to be elected immediately, lest the work that has been done in maintaining the camp be unraveled._

_Yours,_

_Perseus Jackson_

_Alythia Saphir_

Reyna stared at the scroll, unable to believe what she was reading. A cold feeling of fear and foreboding grasped her, as she managed to choke out. "I-in the c-case of us b-being m-m-missing?"

Percy nodded. "It is a safety precaution, and there is nobody we trust more, other than Lupa, to run this camp."


	3. An Intro-Sort of

Percy's POV

Hey there! My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. I am a demigod, a son of Poseidon and champion of Hypnos to be precise. The past few years have been really weird, but when you're a demigod, it's pretty much normal. The even weirder thing, though, is that I can't remember where I was from five to twelve, which is basically seven years of my life. The only upside to this? I'm not the only one. My girlfriend, Alythia, has the same problem. She can't remember those years of her life either. Ah, _di immortales._ I forgot to tell you who her mother and patron are. She's the daughter of Aphrodite and champion of Tyche, which are the Greek Goddesses of Beauty and Luck respectively, so Alythia has the power to charmspeak and grant luck, which is really cool, but kinda unfair in my opinion. (Don't tell her I said that.)

Enough about that though. Let me tell you about the first few years at Camp Half-Blood. The first year there was...exciting. On our way there, Alythia and I fought the Minotaur, which was pretty much our first monster kill. When we reached there, though, we were placed in the Hermes cabin until Capture the Flag. The moment I fell into the creek after getting injured, I got healed instantly, and got claimed as a son of Poseidon. Alythia didn't have that luck. She _was _claimed as a champion of Tyche, but they didn't have cabins then, so she remained in the Hermes cabin. On our first quest, which consisted of Alythia, Grover and I, we managed to slay Medusa, get stuck in the Lotus Casino (completely by accident!) and retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt. Oh, and discover the treachery of Ares and Luke. Oops. I also forgot to mention that we completely kicked Ares' butt as well.

On our second quest, we manged to retrieve the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus' Island, sailing through the Sea of Monsters. It wasn't that exciting, though. The third quest is a different story. We managed to rescue Artemis from beneath the sky, somehow saving Zoe Nightshade from certain death and Alythia _finally _got claimed by Aphrodite. I personally think it's because she was spending so much time with Zoe and Artemis, so she decided to have an excuse for Alythia to be next to her.

The fourth quest. I discovered my patron there, and nearly lost Alythia due to Annabeth's hubris. Oh yeah! My patron is Hypnos, Greek God of Sleep, which I kinda mentioned already, but that's not the point. Anyhow, we discovered Daedalus, who sacrificed himself to destroy to Labyrinth, and Calypso, a daughter of Atlas. Of course, we had a couple of troubles navigating the labyrinth, but a clear-sighted mortal helped us.

Now the fifth year, where we fought Kronos and his army head on. We lost Beckendorf to the explosion of the _Princess Andromeda, _Lee Fletcher and so many others in the Battle of Manhattan. The only upside was that Kronos ended up defeated, but not without a price; the death of Luke Castellan, and the revelation that Alythia was related to him (Kronos, not Luke) in some manner.

As of now, everyone avoids her like the plague, particularly the newer campers. Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Annabeth and I spend time with her, but I can see the facade that she puts up. She's broken inside, hiding and acting like the co-leader she's expected to be. The reason why? Her fatal flaw, personal trust. She puts a lot of trust in her friends, but to have them all shun her after the battle we had all been through? She may have a lot of power, but this fatal flaw seems far too much for it.


	4. The Grand Canyon

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, but I have a lot of things on my plate, so bear with me.**

_** All reviewers: Thanks for your support and time. I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

><p>Jason abruptly found himself in the back of a school bus, a girl to his right and several others behind him. AS he listened to the short chaperone, he found himself tapped on the shoulder from behind. Spinning around in his seat, he found himself face to face with a Latino boy with elfish features.<p>

"Hey Jason. want to hear something funny?" he asked eagerly. Somehow, Jason found himself nodding his head as he settled into his seat again.

"Hey Coach Hedge! I can't hear you from the back! Mind using your bullhorn?"

The short chaperone looked positively gleeful at the prospect, whipping out the instrument and shouting in it. However, what he yelled out wasn't exactly what Jason expected to listen to.

"Cows go moo! Leo is awesome! Underpants are underrated!" he yelled out.

Five minutes later, Jason's apparent friend Leo held a detention slip in his hand as the coach stomped to the front of the bus.

* * *

><p>Jason had no idea why, but the girl who had sat next to him on the bus, Piper, was his girlfriend <em>without his knowledge. <em>Briefly, he wondered exactly how it happened, only to have Piper's partner, Dylan snarl at him. Taken aback, he bumped into Piper, who backed into Leo. The Latino yelped, before nearly falling off the platform. Coach Hedge started to usher everybody back into the building, his cap nearly blowing off as the wind velocity increased. Dylan smirked evilly, his body transforming into a grey spirit-like substance, two more following suit.

As Piper was nearly blown off the platform, Jason felt like something was tugging inside of him, begging him to let it go. To his surprise, a gust of wind swept the third venti off the platform. He turned around to do the same to Dylan, but a silvery arrow beat him to it. He exploded into gold dust, showering Jason's hair and clothes.

Gazing at the sky, his eyes met with two winged horses. Blinking in surprise, he saw a chariot being pulled by the two. One of the riders had an arrow drawn, aiming at the other venti that opposed Coach Hedge, but it narrowly missed, nearly impaling Leo.

He yelped, allowing the other venti to sweep Coach Hedge off his feet, and flee with the third. Coach Hedge continued to yell, kick and scream to no avail as the spirits fled the scene.

Jason narrowed his eyes as the pegasi landed, the chariot's wheels still spinning from the winds.

The other rider dismounted, two hunting knives held in her hands. She raced up to Jason, hissing, "Where is Perseus Jackson?"

* * *

><p>To his credit, Jason didn't even flinch as she glared at him, electing to stare into her eyes instead. He regretted that decision almost immediately, the splitting pain leaving him to grasp his head.<p>

The other girl seemed better off, as she didn't move an inch. Her eyes however, clearly pictured the mental pain she was undergoing.

"Jason!" Piper cried.

He smiled weakly at her, before staring at the girl again. She seemed so familiar, but he answered her question, avoiding her eyes. "I don't know."

She glanced back at the other rider, a blonde-haired boy. He dismounted, sizing Jason up. "He's telling the truth, and he's not a son of Apollo."

"Anybody who can control the winds is a son of Zeus, Will."

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Her eyes showed annoyance and hurt, but she turned to them, sheathing the knives. "Who are you?"

Jason and Leo had no idea why, but they felt like spilling every single detail of their lives to her. Piper, however, had no such qualms.

Leo replied first. "My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez."

Will looked shocked, but the girl ploughed on, looking directly into Piper's eyes as she spoke again. "Who are you?"

Piper heard the melodic quality of her voice washing over her, relishing in the sound, before answering. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean."

Will's mouth was now fully open, but Jason took no heed of that, turning to her and speaking. "My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Beryl Grace, bane of Krios, member of the Fifth Cohort and praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

He felt his head suddenly clear up, wondering exactly what he said, only to find Will looking confused as well. His eyes widened as he saw the girl had fainted, the knives gone from their sheaths.

Will gestured for Piper to come forward and help, whispering something to her. Piper looked confused, but obliged nonetheless, helping her stand on her feet, only for her eyelids to fly open, her pupils shining a molten gold.

She struggled to her feet, the colour of her pupils dimming into blue. She glanced around, before mounting a pegasus.

Glancing back at them, she began to speak. "My name is Alythia Saphir, daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper glanced at her curiously. "The Goddess of Love and Beauty, right?"

She let out a sigh. "Yes. I'll let my companion introduce himself."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the blonde-haired boy. "Will Solace, son of Apollo."

The trio continued to wait for something to happen, only for Alythia to clear her throat slightly. "Shall we leave?"

"Where to?" Piper asked.

"Camp Half-Blood."


	5. Juno and Somnus

**So there's a deal I want to try with my readers. I'm writing a chapter regarding Percy and Alythia's initial meeting, and their relationship's development as well as their ascension to praetorship. If anybody's interested, then I will disperse the chapter to the...15th reviewer of this story.**

**However, if we reach more than that, then the 30th and 45th reviewer will get the chapter as well. **

**Please note that I will not include this special chapter in the story itself.**

* * *

><p>Percy raced through the woods, his bronze sword glinting in the sunlight as he created a sled of water and slid down the hill, diving into a tunnel, watching the gorgons chase after the empty sled disappearing into the woods.<p>

His mouth curved upwards in a slight smirk, before crawling through the tunnel to reach a huge river thrumming with power. He glanced across wistfully to the other side, only to start as a chuckle reached his ears. Spinning around, his sword pointed towards the sound, his eyes widened as he realized who had laughed; Lady Juno.

"Lady Juno," he began, kneeling down in respect. "What brings you here?"

The old woman's eyes began to glow brown as she evaluated the demigod before her. Her Greek aspect, Hera, had stated that he preferred to be called Percy, and would automatically correct others who called him that. She was also informed that he had a penchant for pissing off immortals, but he clearly defied all of that.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, before she nearly gaped in shock as one of the lazier Olympians flashed and materialized by them.

"Long time since we've last seen you, Perseus. How have you been?" a stern man in Roman armor asked, leaning slightly on his staff. Little drips of suspiciously white water dripped off its head, which Perseus and Juno immediately backed away from.

"Well, Lord Somnus," Perseus replied, somehow maintaining his kneeling position. The man frowned, giving Percy a reproachful look. "Five years and you're still calling me lord?"

Juno felt like screaming to the heavens. This wasn't working out at _all. _Perseus was supposed to be entirely oblivious to the world of the Romans, and piss her off with hardly any effort. Oh, the latter he was executing perfectly well. She briefly contemplated sending him back to Camp Half-Blood, but she immediately dismissed said thought. He was needed for her plan to work, and if she brought him back after the campers and Chiron had spent two whole months searching for him, Alythia would skin her alive without a second thought.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hera held true fear for the daughter of Aphrodite. Juno did now as well, after seeing a memory of her in battle. Once mentioned she was related to Kronos in some way, Juno immediately was cowed by another memory provided by Hera, which depicted most of the council's favor and protection of the demigod, primarily led by Aphrodite and Artemis.

She frowned. The sounds of conversation were long gone from the small clearing, but she had assumed that they had merely decided to practice with Perseus' new powers. Taking a cursory glance around the clearing, she flashed over the river to the other side in slight confusion, only to bury her face in her hands as the guards near the tunnel reunite joyfully with him.

Straining her ears slightly, she heard the phrases 'missing' and 'praetor'. She let out a slight groan as a distant memory came back to her. An Olympian council several years ago to discuss the development of the camp since the appointment of praetors Percy Jackson and...

Juno rubbed her temples again. She couldn't remember the other praetor's name. Finally deciding it wasn't important, she caught sight of Percy striding confidently into the Roman camp, Somnus and the two guards by his side. She remembered his titles now; Perseus Jackson, praetor of the Twelfth Legion and centurion of the Second Cohort. She felt worry explode in her being as she realized how Alythia would react to them having to be separated after the war. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think further before the Earth erupted and swallowed her whole.


End file.
